


Tutto quello che per noi si chiama amore

by Reika77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reika77/pseuds/Reika77
Summary: E se al termine del Gran Prix Yuuri non avesse chiesto a Victor di rimanere il suo coach? Se l'avesse solo pensato, ma alla fine l'avesse lasciato andare? Se le loro strade si fossero separate in quel momento?...





	1. CAPITOLO I

 

 _"Yuuri, pensaci per favore. Anche se non sarò più io il tuo allenatore, vorrei che non ti ritirassi. Mi piacerebbe rincontrarti sulla pista di pattinaggio."_  
Le ultime parole che gli aveva detto Victor, nel salutarlo all'aeroporto, gli risuonavano ancora nella testa. Eppure erano passati mesi da allora. Mesi... quanti mesi? Yuuri li contò sulla punta delle dita, sospirando malinconico, disteso sul letto nella solitudine della sua stanza, e del suo cuore. Quattro mesi.  
Si coprì gli occhi con un braccio. Victor gli mancava terribilmente. Gli mancavano la sua voce, il suo sorriso, i suoi occhi, perfino i suoi rimproveri. Ogni tanto se lo sognava, lo vedeva tendere le braccia verso di lui. Nessuno l'avrebbe più abbracciato allo stesso modo... Fece un profondo respiro. Avrebbe voluto smettere di continuare a rimuginare inutilmente su quanto accaduto. Ormai era andata così e tornare indietro era impossibile. Ogni giorno si ripeteva di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Non poteva tenere egoisticamente Victor legato a sé. Doveva lasciarlo libero, libero di tornare a pattinare, a calcare le scene da protagonista. Ed era anche, e soprattutto, per questo che aveva deciso di farsi da parte, di chiudere, di ritirarsi. Chissà se Victor aveva capito. Forse sì. Lui riusciva sempre a capirlo, a leggergli dentro. Per un momento, al termine della finale, quando si era ritrovato la medaglia d'argento al collo, aveva pensato di chiedergli di rimanere il suo coach ancora un altro anno, per vincere insieme quella medaglia d'oro che tanto avevano desiderato. Ma non lo fece. Le parole che avrebbe voluto dirgli si spensero sulle sue labbra, e ne uscì soltanto un sospirato _"Grazie"_.  
Non l'aveva più sentito, se non con qualche raro messaggio sul cellulare. Non aveva la forza di chiamarlo, di parlargli. Aveva sue notizie tramite la televisione ed il web. Era tornato a vincere, come era giusto che fosse, e di questo Yuuri ne era estremamente felice. Ma chissà come stava. Come trascorreva le ore libere lontane dalla pista di pattinaggio. Cosa provava... Sarebbe stato bello rivederlo, ma... ma un altro addio sarebbe stato troppo doloroso da affrontare.  
Yuuri guardò distrattamente il cellulare ed i suoi occhi si soffermarono sulla data. La stagione in corso ormai per lui era finita, ma avrebbe sempre potuto cominciare a prepararsi per la prossima. Problema: non aveva più un allenatore. Si sedette sul bordo del letto, lo sguardo accigliato fisso sul telefono. Forse c'era qualcuno a cui poteva chiedere un aiuto. Tanto valeva tentare. Ormai non aveva più nulla da perdere.

 

§§§§§§§

 

Da quando era tornato a San Pietroburgo, Victor si allenava ore e ore ogni giorno, anche più di quanto non facesse in passato. Pattinare lo aiutava a non pensare, o meglio a pensare di meno, ed in qualche modo colmava il desolante vuoto che sentiva dentro.  
Le lame scorrevano rapide sul ghiaccio, generando l'inconfondibile rumore che per un pattinatore è la musica più bella da ascoltare. Yakov, Mila, Yurio e gli altri presenti osservavano incantati Victor eseguire la sua ultima coreografia. Di quegli occhi, però, lui non sapeva cosa farsene. Non riusciva a sentirli. Gli unici che davvero avrebbe voluto addosso, non c'erano. Yuuri aveva preso la sua decisione, aveva deciso per entrambi, e questo Victor non riusciva ad accettarlo. Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, quel giorno, dopo la finale del Gran Prix... Scosse la testa per scacciare il molesto ricordo che si era affacciato nella sua mente. Ma ormai aveva perso la concentrazione ed all'ultimo quadruplo atterrò male cadendo rovinosamente sul ghiaccio.  
Un silenzio di sospensione calò tra i presenti. Nessuno aprì bocca, nemmeno Yakov, che rimase impietrito a bordo pista ad osservare ad occhi sgranati Victor che si rialzava e si muoveva verso l'uscita, testa bassa ed espressione cupa.

 

"Se il Cotoletto ti manca tanto, perchè non vai a riprendertelo?"  
Victor, seduto sulla panchina nello spogliatoio, si stava togliendo i pattini e sollevò la testa di scatto nel sentire la voce di Yurio. Non c'era nessun altro lì oltre a loro. Yurio se ne stava appoggiato allo stipite della porta, con le braccia incrociate ed una luce ambigua negli occhi aperti in una fessura. Victor lo osservò e sorridendo rassegnato gli rispose:  
"Lui ha preso la sua decisione.".  
"Cazzate!" urlò l'altro, stringendo i pugni "Quel Maiale idiota voleva tanto la medaglia d'oro e ha mollato tutto senza nemmeno averla vinta! E' solo un vigliacco egoista!".  
"Ti spiace che si sia ritirato, non è vero?" intuì Victor.  
Yurio gli si avvicinò con fare minaccioso, lo squadrò dall'alto in basso, abbozzò un ghigno beffardo, poi si voltò e si mosse verso la porta. Prima di uscire, girò appena la testa e, guardando con la coda dell'occhio il suo interlocutore, sentenziò con voce aspra:  
"Le medaglie non sono fatte per i porci.".  
Dopodichè, se ne andò.  
Victor, rimasto solo, finì di togliersi i pattini, si spogliò e si infilò sotto la doccia. Ma le parole di Yurio non lo abbandonavano.  
_"Se il Cotoletto ti manca tanto, perchè non vai a riprendertelo?"_  
Non l'aveva più nemmeno chiamato. Giusto qualche messaggio si erano scambiati, come se l'intimità che avevano raggiunto nei mesi trascorsi insieme si fosse di colpo annullata. Era davvero così? Non c'era più nulla che li legava? Victor osservò l'anello che aveva al dito. Chissà se anche Yuuri lo indossava ancora, o se l'aveva nascosto per non vederlo più. Per dimenticare. Per chiudere definitivamente tutto. Si rimproverò per l'ennesima volta di non essersi opposto ad una decisione a suo parere assurda. Avrebbe dovuto impedire a Yuuri di ritirarsi. Se solo lui gliel'avesse chiesto, avrebbe continuato ad essere il suo coach pur tornando a gareggiare. Non sarebbe stato facile, ma insieme ce l'avrebbero fatta. Yuuri però non gli aveva domandato nulla del genere, era stata un'altra la sua scelta, e lui doveva rispettarla. Nonostante tutto.

 

§§§§§§§

 

Era trascorsa una settimana da quando Yuuri aveva telefonato a Celestino, il suo vecchio coach, per chiedergli un aiuto. Lui purtroppo non poteva tornare ad allenarlo, era già fin troppo impegnato, però gli aveva promesso che gli avrebbe mandato a breve qualcuno. Aveva già in mente una persona, ma non ne rivelò il nome. Prima doveva accertarsi che la cosa potesse andare in porto.  
Yuuri si trovava all'Ice Castle. Aveva rimesso i pattini ai piedi, dopo tanto tempo, ma non riusciva a muovere un passo sul ghiaccio. Era come bloccato. Paralizzato. Iniziò a tremare e si strinse nelle braccia. Sentì le lacrime salirgli agli occhi, e non le trattenne. Si rannicchiò sulla superficie gelata ed iniziò a piangere a dirotto.  
"Victor..." sussurrò tra un singhiozzo e l'altro.  
Si sfogò, sperando così di liberarsi del dolore che lo tormentava, e quando smise di piangere gli sembrò di sentirsi meglio. Si rialzò. Prese un bel respiro. Osservò la pista. La conquistò con lo sguardo. Ora poteva farcela.  
Il suono del cellulare, abbandonato sulla panchina, catturò la sua attenzione. Lo prese e rispose. Era Celestino.  
"Ciao ciao, Yuuri!"  
"Hai novità?" chiese impaziente il ragazzo.  
"Ma come? Non ti è arrivato il mio messaggio?" domandò l'altro stupito.  
"Quale messaggio?"  
"Ah, chissà a chi l'avrò mandato! Non ho un buon rapporto con la tecnologia."  
Francamente a Yuuri non importava molto di capire chi avesse ricevuto il messaggio destinato a lui, piuttosto voleva conoscerne il contenuto ed incitò il suo interlocutore a parlare.  
"Il tuo nuovo coach arriverà da te oggi." annunciò Celestino "Anzi, dovrebbe essere già arrivato. Conoscendoti, credo sia la persona giusta per te! Fammi sapere come va, mi raccomando.".  
"Sì... grazie..." balbettò Yuuri, chiudendo la telefonata.  
Il suo nuovo allenatore stava per arrivare e lui non aveva la minima idea di chi fosse. Perchè non aveva pensato di chiederlo a Celestino prima di riattaccare??? Dandosi mentalmente dell'imbecille, Yuuri guardò il cellulare incerto se richiamare il suo ex coach per ottenere maggiori informazioni o se lasciar perdere. Quando finalmente stava per inoltrare la chiamata, una voce gli giunse alle spalle facendolo sobbalzare.  
"Questo sarebbe l'Ice Castle?"  
Era una voce maschile, profonda e calda. Yuuri non aveva il coraggio di voltarsi, ma dovette farlo quando Yuko lo chiamò per nome:  
"Ehi, Yuuri. C'è qualcuno per te!".  
Il giovane si girò lentamente e vide avvicinarsi, al fianco della sua amica, un uomo sui trent'anni, piuttosto alto, fisico slanciato, capelli castani di media lunghezza, occhi verdi, volto dai tratti marcati. Alcune ciocche gli scendevano disordinatamente sulla fronte, sfiorando le folte sopracciglia. Indossava con disinvoltura una giacca sportiva grigio chiaro, jeans neri ed un paio di scarpe da ginnastica. Dava l'idea di uno piuttosto sicuro di sé, fin troppo forse. Yuuri aveva la sensazione di averlo già visto da qualche parte, e ne ebbe la conferma quando lo sconosciuto, giunto ad un passo da lui, si presentò:  
"Piacere di conoscerti, Yuuri Katsuki. Io sono Bernard Morou.".  
Bernard Morou... ecco chi era!  
"Piacere mio." rispose Yuuri, spalancando gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
Bernard Morou era stato un grande pattinatore francese, che aveva purtroppo dovuto interrompere precocemente la sua carriera agonistica per via di un problema cardiaco che gli fu diagnosticato all'età di vent'anni. Annunciò il suo ritiro, dopo aver vinto un mondiale, lo stesso anno in cui Victor Nikiforov faceva il suo ingresso nella categoria senior. In seguito, decise comunque di rimanere nel pattinaggio e divenne un ottimo allenatore.  
"Vedo che hai già i pattini addosso." rimarcò Bernard, puntando lo sguardo sui piedi di Yuuri.  
"Fammi vedere qualcosa." lo stuzzicò, con fare ammiccante.  
"A dire il vero, sono un po' fuori allenamento." ammise il ragazzo, e non stava mentendo. Era dalla finale del Gran Prix che non si affacciava sulla pista di pattinaggio. Stavolta per fortuna non era ingrassato come un vitello, era talmente depresso per il distacco da Victor che neppure il cibo lo attirava. Ma il suo tono muscolare era sceso drasticamente, e non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe potuto fare sul ghiaccio. Un conto sarebbe stato pattinare da solo, per sgranchirsi un po' le gambe, ma fare una figuraccia al primo incontro con il suo nuovo coach, non gli sembrava una buona idea.  
"Dai, Yuuri! Anch'io ho voglia di vederti pattinare!" esclamò Yuko allegramente.  
Pure lei ci si doveva mettere!  
Yuuri sospirò ma non riuscì a trovare nessuna scusa plausibile per uscire da quell'imbarazzante situazione. E Bernard non pareva certo tipo da mollare facilmente.  
"Voglio solo capire se vale la pena restare qui oppure no." disse Morou passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
Yuuri si limitò a guardarlo con la coda dell'occhio. Dopodichè prese coraggio e si avviò al centro della pista.  
"Yuko, fai partire la musica per favore." chiese all'amica.  
Quindi chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare alle note di "Yuuri on ice". Gli si strinse il cuore nel tornare a danzare su quella melodia. Il ricordo di Victor si affacciò prepotentemente nella sua testa. Non voleva un altro coach. Non voleva nessun altro con sé. Ma se voleva tornare a gareggiare, non poteva farlo da solo. In un attimo alla tristezza subentrò la rabbia, ed i suoi movimenti sul ghiaccio acquistarono forza. Accettare Bernard come allenatore gli sembrava un tradimento nei confronti di Victor. Non avrebbe mai condiviso con un altro quello che aveva condiviso con lui. Mai... Questi pensieri accompagnarono la sua prima combinazione di salti. Impeccabile. Poi di nuovo la malinconia prese il sopravvento. Le lacrime di Victor, quando gli disse di volersi ritirare, divennero le sue, e gli scesero lungo le guance mentre spiccava un altro salto. Qualche incertezza nella fase conclusiva, ma niente di grave. Nel complesso, passabile. Ed ecco comparire una nuova emozione. Il desiderio di tornare a pattinare, di conquistare quell'oro che aveva promesso a Victor e che gli era sfuggito per un soffio al Gran Prix. Pensò agli anelli che si erano scambiati. Lui il suo l'aveva messo in un cassetto. Victor invece ancora lo portava. Gliel'aveva visto addosso anche nell'ultima esibizione.  
Yuuri si deconcentrò e sbagliò il triplo Axel. Ma non si fermò. Concluse la coreografia, e quando arrivò al momento dell'ultimo salto, un quadruplo Flip, sentì le gambe cedere nell'atterraggio, franando a terra. Non fu però la stanchezza a farlo crollare, bensì l'onda delle emozioni che l'aveva investito.  
"Yuuri!" lo chiamò Yuko, preoccupata.  
Lui rimase immobile, in ginocchio con le mani sul ghiaccio e la testa bassa. Il suo respiro era pesante. La testa gli girava terribilmente. Un inatteso rumore gli fece sollevare lo sguardo. Bernard lo stava applaudendo.  
"Complimenti! Errori a parte, mi hai emozionato." gli disse, ed era sincero.  
Yuuri si rialzò in piedi e raggiunse il bordo pista.  
"Allora, mi vuoi come tuo coach?" chiese il francese, e Yuuri annuì.  
Ormai aveva deciso. Sarebbe tornato a pattinare.

 

 

Questi personaggi non mi appartengono ma sono di proprietà di Mitsuro Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto. Questa storia è stata scritta senza scopo di lucro.

 **NOTE DELL'AUTRICE:**  
Questa storia nasce dall'idea di un finale diverso rispetto a quello che effettivamente c'è stato nell'anime, ovvero dal finale che penso tutti abbiamo temuto dopo aver visto l'episodio 11.  
Partendo da questo presupposto, ho ideato un mio personale seguito.  
Grazie a tutti quelli che si soffermeranno a leggere questa mia fic ^_^  
Al prossimo capitolo!  
Marta


	2. CAPITOLO II

 

"No, così non va! Ti vuoi concentrare? Dove hai la testa?!"  
Yuuri si voltò di scatto verso Bernard e lo trafisse con uno sguardo ostile e diffidente. Erano ormai tre settimane che si allenava insieme a lui, ma non aveva intenzione di dargli confidenza ed aveva eretto un muro tra loro. Aveva accettato di ospitarlo a casa sua, come era stato in precedenza con Victor. Si sentì morire quando lo dovette accompagnare in quella che era stata la _sua_ stanza, e giurò a se stesso che non avrebbe mai permesso a nessun altro di toccare il suo cuore come aveva fatto _lui_.  
"Non sono un tuo nemico." rimarcò secco Bernard "Se non vuoi fidarti di me, faccio le valigie oggi stesso e me ne vado.".  
"Scusami." rispose Yuuri, in tono monocorde, dando le spalle al suo interlocutore.  
Erano entrambi in mezzo alla pista dell'Ice Castle. Pochi passi li separavano. Eppure erano distanti anni luce l'uno dall'altro. Yuuri fece per allontanarsi, ma in un attimo Bernard fu dietro di lui e lo costrinse a voltarsi, afferrandolo per le spalle.  
"Non mi faccio prendere in giro da uno che si comporta come un ragazzino immaturo." inveì il francese a denti stretti "Non ho intenzione di perdere il mio tempo. Se non mi vuoi qui, me ne torno da dove sono venuto.".  
"Non ho mai detto questo." dichiarò Yuuri, spento il suo sguardo come la sua voce.  
Bernard lo lasciò andare e proseguì in tono più pacato:  
"Anche se non mi chiamo Victor Nikiforov, potresti provare a darmi un po' di fiducia, non credi?".  
I suoi occhi erano sinceri, e per un attimo Yuuri trovò conforto in essi. Decise di fidarsi di quello sguardo. Annuì e si preparò per provare la sequenza di passi che aveva pensato di inserire nel libero. Il tema del suo programma sarebbe stata la _solitudine_. Aveva già scelto le musiche ed aveva deciso di ideare da solo le coreografie. Voleva dimostrare a se stesso di essere cresciuto, maturato. Voleva mettersi alla prova, raggiungere i propri limiti per superarli. Aveva tanti buoni propositi... ma francamente non sapeva se avrebbe avuto la forza per realizzarli.  
Bernad si spostò a bordo pista e lo osservò con attenzione. Quel ragazzo era un osso duro, testardo e diffidente, ma aveva un gran talento, la capacità di calamitare gli sguardi su di sé. Non era difficile da credere che il grande Victor Nikiforov si fosse preso un anno di pausa per allenarlo. Ci aveva visto giusto. Aveva visto il campione dietro quella facciata insicura e irrequieta.  
"Che ne dici?" chiese Yuuri non appena ebbe finito la sequenza.  
"Ottimo direi." rispose Bernard "E ai salti, ci hai pensato? Quali vuoi inserire?"  
Si misero a parlare con una confidenza che fino a quel momento parevano non poter raggiungere. Si confrontarono su quale fosse la strada migliore per ottenere un punteggio di base elevato. Un programma libero con quattro quadrupli era pur sempre un rischio, ma Yuuri non intendeva rinunciarvi, e Bernard non aveva alcuna intenzione di frenarlo. Non era lì per arrestare le sue ambizioni, quanto piuttosto per alimentarle.  
Dal canto suo, Morou aveva già stabilito un preciso piano di marcia. Dopo aver saltato a piè pari le Nazionali in Giappone e tutte le altre gare successive, Yuuri doveva rimettersi in gioco, ed un buon modo per farlo era prendere parte all'ISU Challenger Series di pattinaggio di figura, all'interno del quale avrebbe partecipato a due degli eventi in programma: l'U.S. International Figure Skating Classic a Salt Lake City e il Nebelhorn Trophy a Oberstdorf, entrambi previsti per il mese di settembre. Tra l'altro, se avesse vinto almeno una delle due gare, sarebbe stato inserito nella "Alternate list" e ciò gli avrebbe permesso di accedere alle tappe del Gran Prix nel caso ci fosse stato qualche posto vacante. Successivamente, si sarebbero concentranti sul Campionato Nazionale e sui Mondiali.  
Yuuri doveva riconoscere a Bernard un'invidiabile capacità organizzativa, che sicuramente gli proveniva dalla sua esperienza come allenatore. Nonostante avesse poco più di trent'anni, era decisamente ferrato in materia, e possedeva una buona dose di intraprendenza che indubbiamente gli risultava utile in determinate situazioni.

 

"Oggi è andata piuttosto bene." affermò Bernard soddisfatto, uscendo dall'Ice Castle insieme a Yuuri.  
"Direi di sì. Ho sbagliato solo un salto." commentò l'altro.  
"Non mi riferivo a questo."  
"Ah, no? E a cosa..."  
Yuuri si ammutolì davanti ai magnetici occhi che aveva puntati addosso. Quegli occhi verdi riuscivano a turbarlo, per questo spesso li evitava. Ma stavolta non ce l'aveva fatta, e ci si stava perdendo dentro.  
"Mi sembra che cominci a considerarmi davvero come il tuo coach." precisò Bernard, con un malizioso sorrisetto.  
"Tu sei il mio coach." puntualizzò Yuuri, tornando a guardare davanti a sé.  
"Ti va di fare un giro alle terme."  
"Io... non saprei..."  
"Non ci sei mai venuto con me da quando sono qui. Cos'è? Hai paura di me? Oppure la cosa ti imbarazza?"  
Yuuri sentì il viso andargli in fiamme e si nascose dietro il bavero alzato della giacca.  
"Con Victor ci andavi alle terme, o mi sbaglio?" insistette Bernard pungente.  
"Va bene. Andiamo." lo assecondò Yuuri, per troncare il discorso.

 

Il tepore dell'acqua era piacevole sulla pelle, ed utile per rilassare i muscoli dopo l'intensa giornata di allenamento. Yuuri si abbandonò al confortevole calore che lo avvolgeva, chiuse gli occhi e si sforzò di non pensare a nulla, men che meno alla persona che c'era insieme a lui. Nonostante avesse deciso di concedergli fiducia dal punto di vista sportivo, non aveva intenzione di intessere alcun altro tipo di rapporto con Bernard. Lui era il suo coach. Solo quello. E soprattutto, non era Victor.  
"Non ti va di raccontarmi qualcosa di te?" domandò Morou, avvicinandosi a Yuuri.  
"La mia vita non è poi così interessante." rispose evasivo il diretto interessato, socchiudendo gli occhi in una fessura.  
"Scommetto che con Victor non te ne stavi così sulle tue." lo provocò l'altro.  
"Smettila di nominarlo!" reagì Yuuri, alzando la voce.  
"Ma guarda... come mai questa reazione?"  
Yuuri seccato fece per uscire dalla vasca, ma Bernard lo trattenne afferrandolo per un braccio.  
"Scusa." gli disse, non mostrandosi in verità molto pentito. Anzi, sembrava quasi divertirsi a pungerlo sul vivo.  
Il giovane si liberò dalla sua presa ed indietreggiò di qualche passo. Non potè tuttavia far a meno di scorrere con gli occhi su quel fisico asciutto ed atletico, i muscoli in evidenza, le spalle larghe, gli addominali scolpiti. Pur essendosi ritirato da anni, Bernard aveva ancora il fisico di un pattinatore professionista.  
"Toglimi una curiosità." proseguì il francese "Cosa c'è stato tra voi due?".  
_Niente_ , avrebbe voluto dire Yuuri. _O forse tutto_ , pensò subito dopo.  
"Victor è stato il mio coach. Tutto qui." tagliò corto, per non rimestare inutilmente in una ferita che bruciava ancora troppo per poter essere ignorata.  
I suoi occhi si fecero lucidi. Bernard se ne accorse e cambiò discorso.  
"Sicuro di voler mantenere quattro quadrupli nel libero?" domandò, non avendo trovato un argomento migliore da intavolare. Yuuri si manteneva ostinatamente sulla difensiva, difficile trovare un modo per infrangere il muro dietro il quale si era barricato. Forse si stava proteggendo, o forse stava cercando disperatamente di non perdere qualcosa che aveva dentro di sé, qualcosa a cui teneva tremendamente e che non riusciva a lasciar andare. Un ricordo, magari. Oppure, un dolore profondo, che lo legava a qualcuno a cui aveva dovuto dire addio.  
"Ce la posso fare." asserì il ragazzo "Ho una buona resistenza.".  
"Me ne sono accorto!"  
"Però voglio migliorare alcuni elementi."  
"Ok, ok. Ma adesso rilassati. Ci penseremo domani!"

 

§§§§§§§

 

_"Il pattinatore giapponese Yuuri Katsuki, medaglia d'argento nel singolo maschile dello scorso Gran Prix, ha annunciato che tornerà a gareggiare, nonostante ormai fosse dato per certo il suo ritiro. Ad affiancarlo, il suo nuovo coach: Bernard Morou."_  
Il televisore era acceso nella sala mensa. Yurio spalancò gli occhi nell'udire la sconcertante notizia del ritorno di Yuuri alle gare. Mila, seduta al tavolo davanti al suo, si girò per vedere la sua reazione.  
"Che c'è, vecchiaccia?" la apostrofò malamente il ragazzo, e lei gli fece segno con la testa di voltarsi.  
Victor era in piedi accanto alla porta, con gli occhi puntati sullo schermo. Il suo volto non lasciava trasparire alcuna emozione. Sembrava una statua.  
"Il Porcelotto ci ha fregati!" commentò con sarcasmo Yurio, guardandolo di sottecchi.  
Victor non disse nulla e lasciò la stanza. 

 

 

 

**NOTE DELL'AUTRICE**

Nota tecnica: dal momento che di pattinaggio non ne so nulla, per scrivere questa fanfiction mi sono un po' informata, e le nozioni che ho raccolto su internet, ve le inserirò nelle note finali, come potrete notare di seguito.  
Grazie e al prossimo capitolo  
Marta

***

**NOTE FINALI**

1- "L'ISU Challenger Series di pattinaggio di figura è un circuito che raggruppa le principali competizioni di gruppo B (o secondo livello) in programma tra il primo giorno di agosto e il 15 dicembre. La federazione internazionale (ISU) ha individuato undici eventi ospitati da undici nazioni differenti e due diversi continenti (Europa e America)... Non è prevista una classifica in base al piazzamento ottenuto in ogni singola tappa. In ciascuna specialità, la vittoria finale va all'atleta/coppia che ha ottenuto il punteggio più alto sommando i risultati complessivi (total score) delle due migliori gare. Con “total score” si intende la somma del punteggi ottenuti nel programma corto (short-dance) e nel programma libero nel corso della stessa gara... chi si impone in una tappa di ISU Challenger Series verrà automaticamente inserito nella cosiddetta “Alternate List”, fondamentale per occupare i posti rimasti vacanti per le tappe di Grand Prix. In sostanza, la federazione che organizza una tappa di Grand Prix, qualora si liberi qualche posto, potrà invitare, oltre a chi si trova nelle prime cinque posizioni dell'alternate list, anche chi ha vinto una tappa di ISU Challenger Series." (fonte Wikipedia). Per saperne di più vi lascio un paio di link (da digitare nella barra degli indirizzi del browser):  
https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/ISU_Challenger_Series_di_pattinaggio_di_figura  
https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stagione_di_pattinaggio_di_figura


	3. CAPITOLO III

Ormai la notizia del suo ritorno alle gare era su tutti i social. In poche ore si era diffusa a macchia d'olio. Gli erano arrivati molti messaggi da vari amici e colleghi che si congratulavano per la sua decisione. Yuuri, nella sua stanza, seduto alla scrivania, se ne stava al buio, con le braccia poggiate sul piano di legno e la testa mollemente adagiata su di esse. L'unica flebile luce nella camera era quella proveniente dallo schermo del cellulare, che continuava ad illuminarsi per via delle numerose notifiche che si susseguivano incessantemente. Una vibrazione più forte fece sussultare il giovane, che sollevò di scatto la schiena. Una video chiamata di Phichit. Yuuri rispose.  
"Yuuri!!! Come va?"  
"Bene... E tu?"  
"Mi sto preparando per la prossima stagione! Ho cambiato un po' di cose nel mio programma. Ho sentito la novità! Che bello!!"  
L'entusiasmo di Phichit contagiò anche Yuuri, che sorrise nell'ascoltare le parole che il suo amico riusciva a snocciolare l'una dopo l'altra senza quasi prendere fiato.  
"E il tuo nuovo coach?"   
Domanda difficile.  
"E'... bravo..." fu la stentata risposta di Yuuri.  
"Bravo?! E' uno dei migliori! So che è stato Celestino a contattarlo. Non mi aveva detto niente della tua intenzione di riprendere a pattinare."  
"Gli avevo chiesto io di non raccontarlo a nessuno. Non ero ancora sicuro di voler... tornare..."  
"Sarà fantastico! Non vedo l'ora di incontrarti sulla pista di pattinaggio!"  
La telefonata si protrasse per un po'. Dopo aver riattaccato, Yuuri fece un lungo sbadiglio e si voltò in direzione del letto. Un'altra vibrazione prolungata del cellulare gli fece intendere l'arrivo di una nuova chiamata. Sicuro che si trattasse ancora di Phichit, il ragazzo afferrò il telefono e rispose senza nemmeno leggere il nome sullo schermo. Ma non fu la voce di Phichit che gli giunse all'orecchio.  
"Ehi, Yuuri. Come stai?"  
"Vi... Victor..." balbettò Yuuri.  
"E' da un po' che non ci sentiamo."  
 _Un po'_... cinque mesi sono più di _un po'_...  
"Eh, già. Da un po'..."  
"Ho sentito che tornerai a pattinare. Sono felice che tu abbia preso questa decisione. Vorrà dire che ci ritroveremo in pista come avversari."  
"Sì... potrebbe capitare..."  
Yuuri si sentiva un idiota. Non riusciva a mettere insieme una frase intera. Avrebbe avuto tante cose da dire a Victor, ma la sua mente si era praticamente svuotata. Poi, la fatidica domanda:  
"Come va con il nuovo coach?"  
E Yuuri trasalì. Credette di essere sul punto di svenire. Le ultime cellule del suo cervello si dissolsero in quel momento, e lui rimase paralizzato come un manichino con la bocca socchiusa, incapace di emettere un qualsiasi suono.  
"Ehi, Yuuri, ci sei?"  
"Sì, sono qui!"  
"Non ho più sentito niente, credevo che fosse caduta la linea."  
 _E' già tanto se non sono caduto io dalla sedia_ , pensò il giovane, ma ovviamente non lo disse.  
"Allora, cosa mi racconti di Morou? Ti trovi bene con lui?" proseguì Victor.  
"Direi di sì." rispose Yuuri, che pareva aver momentaneamente recuperato l'uso della parola.  
"E' un ottimo allenatore." precisò Victor.  
"E di certo è migliore di me come coach." aggiunse, con un lieve rammarico nella voce.  
Yuuri sentì una morsa stringerli lo stomaco e per un attimo gli mancò il respiro. Avrebbe voluto dire a Victor che lui era speciale perchè era Victor, il _suo_ Victor, e nessun avrebbe preso il posto che ormai occupava nel suo cuore. Avrebbe voluto confessargli che non voleva un altro coach, che voleva tornare da lui, e rimanere con lui, a prescindere da tutto e tutti. Avrebbe voluto gridargli che gli mancava da morire, che lo pensava ogni giorno, che voleva soltanto poterlo abbracciare di nuovo...  
Ma nulla di ciò uscì dalla sua bocca.  
"Voi siete... diversi..." si limitò a dire, mordendosi le labbra dopo aver parlato. Se fosse esistito un premio per la banalità, lui con quella mezza frase l'avrebbe vinto di sicuro.  
Un breve silenzio. E stavolta fu Yuuri a spezzarlo.  
"Vincerò la medaglia d'oro." affermò deciso.  
 _E la vincerò per te_ , aggiunse nei suoi pensieri.  
"Allora, buona fortuna, Yuuri."  
"Anche a te, Victor."  
Si salutarono. E poi chiusero la chiamata. Yuuri strinse il telefono nella mano. Si rannicchiò sulla sedia, con le gambe strette al petto e la testa sulle ginocchia. Rimase in quella posizione finchè i muscoli non iniziarono a fargli male. Poi si distese a letto. Chiuse gli occhi. Non sapeva se avrebbe dormito quella notte. Il rumore del suo cuore in pezzi era troppo forte per non sentirlo.

 

§§§§§§§

 

Victor continuò a tenere gli occhi sullo schermo del cellulare anche quando questo si fu oscurato. Yuuri gli era sembrato così distante... e la cosa gli faceva male. Terribilmente male. Aveva fortemente sperato, in questi mesi, che rivedesse la propria decisione e tornasse a pattinare. Ma ora che stava accadendo, l'idea che un altro fosse il suo allenatore, che un altro potesse condividere quello che avevano condiviso insieme, gli provocava un intimo fastidio. Si chiese cosa potesse essere quella strana sensazione che avvertiva al centro del petto. Non gli era mai capitato prima di sentirsi così. Scosse la testa, con un amaro sorriso dipinto in volto. Era geloso. Non poteva negarlo a se stesso. Geloso di chi, ai suoi occhi, poteva rubare il suo posto nel cuore di Yuuri. Avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose al telefono... Ma a che sarebbe servito? Le loro strade si erano separate. Doveva accettarlo.  
Victor ripose il cellulare in tasca e fece ritorno alla pista per gli allenamenti. Quando lo vide arrivare, Yurio lo guardò storto. Gli si avvicinò. Lo squadrò celando nel proprio atteggiamento un tacito rimprovero. Quindi gli chiese diretto:  
"Hai chiamato quel Maiale giapponese?".  
"Gli volevo augurare buona fortuna!" ammise serafico l'altro, ben nascondendo le proprie emozioni dietro uno smagliante sorriso.  
Yurio sbuffò contrariato, dopodichè raggiunse il centro della pista. Victor lo osservò danzare sul ghiaccio. Era bellissimo. Con quel suo fisico ancora acerbo, sottile, etereo. La sua grazia sapeva trasformarsi in una forza esplosiva. Aveva tutte le carte in regola per diventare uno dei più grandi pattinatori mai esistiti, e l'età era dalla sua. Aveva appena iniziato la sua carriera ed era già ad un livello così elevato da far invidia ad atleti ben più maturi di lui. Victor sorrise. Era felice per Yurio. Per certi versi in lui rivedeva se stesso. Anche se Yurio aveva uno spirito ancor più ribelle del suo. Ma in fondo in fondo, non era un cattivo ragazzo, benchè si sforzasse di mostrarsi tale. E probabilmente, anche a lui aveva fatto piacere il ritorno di Yuuri alle gare. Per uno strano caso del destino, l'aveva eletto a suo rivale, e saperlo di nuovo in gioco gli aveva data una carica in più. Bastava guardarlo per capirlo.

 

§§§§§§§

 

L'ora della sveglia era passata da un po', ma di Yuuri non c'era traccia. Non si era nemmeno fatto vedere a colazione. Bernard andò a bussare alla sua stanza per assicurarsi che non si sentisse male.   
"Yuuri! Hai intenzione di dormire tutto il giorno?"  
Nessuna risposta.   
"Guarda che entro!"  
Niente.  
Bernard aprì la porta della camera e la richiuse dietro di sé. Trovò Yuuri immobile nel letto, disteso a pancia in giù con la testa infilata sotto il cuscino.  
"E' una nuova tecnica di meditazione?" domandò ironico, avvicinandosi.  
"Vai via..." gli intimò l'altro, ma la sua voce ovattata aveva un tono più triste che autoritario.  
"Ci risiamo?! Mi pareva che avessimo fatto qualche passo avanti..." osservò contrariato Bernard, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
"Oggi voglio rimanere da solo." dichiarò Yuuri, scostando leggermente il cuscino, ma fece appena in tempo a terminare la frase che si sentì sollevare di peso per ritrovarsi infine, quasi senza rendersene conto, in piedi tra le braccia di Bernard, con la schiena contro il suo torace. Con un gesto di rabbia si liberò dalla sua presa e lo allontanò da sé con una spinta.  
"Non lo rifare mai più!" gli urlò con veemenza.  
"E tu non obbligarmi a rifarlo." ribadì impassibile il diretto interessato.  
Yuuri crollò seduto sul letto. Gli occhi sbarrati. Le mani tra i capelli.  
Bernard lo guardò un attimo con disappunto e poi gli disse con fin troppa franchezza:  
"Non so perchè stai così. Non ne ho idea e non sono nemmeno affari miei. Ma non sopporto quelli che si sentono perdenti già in partenza e rinunciano a qualcosa perchè sembra troppo difficile da raggiungere. Questa è esattamente l'impressione che mi dai in questo momento, Yuuri. Perciò, o ti scrolli di dosso quella faccia da cane bastonato e riprendi in mano le redini della tua vita, o io esco da quella porta e ti lascio qui ad annullarti giorno dopo giorno. Non sono una balia. Sono il tuo coach. Lo Yuuri che ho davanti ora non è nemmeno l'ombra di quello che ho visto pattinare all'ultimo Gran Prix. E' _quello_ Yuuri che voglio allenare, non _questo_!".  
Nell'udire quelle parole, apparentemente pesanti e dure, Yuuri si sentì improvvisamente meglio. Si alzò in piedi. Il suo sguardo era del tutto cambiato. C'era un fuoco vivo che bruciava nelle sue iridi scure, e Bernard si lasciò conquistare da quel fuoco. Lo Yuuri che l'aveva incanto sul ghiaccio allo scorso Gran Prix, lo Yuuri che aveva polverizzato il record mondiale di Victor Nikiforov, era tornato. Nonostante le sue fragilità, le sue debolezze, era riuscito a riemergere. Certo, dato il suo carattere, avrebbe probabilmente avuto altri cedimenti, c'era da metterlo in conto. Ma anche questo suo lato lo rendeva la persona che era, l'atleta capace conquistare il pubblico con eleganza, forza, dolcezza, sensualità, poesia, e che nonostante le sue imperfezioni riusciva a fare propria la musica ed a trasformarla. Bernard decise di assecondare il proprio istinto, di dar piena fiducia allo Yuuri che aveva finalmente davanti.   
"Ti aspetto fuori." gli disse, strizzandogli un occhio.  
"Vedi di non costringermi a venirti a recuperare di nuovo." sottolineò pungente, avviandosi alla porta.  
"Dammi il tempo di cambiarmi e arrivo." gli rispose Yuuri, inarcando lievemente le labbra in quello che sembrava quasi un sorriso.  
Bernard se ne accorse e, sorridendo a sua volta, uscì dalla camera.


	4. CAPITOLO IV

"Manca poco alla prima gara. Sei nervoso?" chiese Bernard, seduto sulla spiaggia, con gli occhi puntati verso il mare.  
"Un po', forse..." confessò Yuuri, seduto al suo fianco, con le braccia a cingere le gambe strette al petto.  
"Sappi che mi aspetto grandi cose da te." gli disse l'altro fiducioso, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Yuuri si voltò a guardarlo. Il viso illuminato dal sole del tramonto. Gli occhi verdi screziati del rosso del cielo. I capelli mossi dalla lieve brezza marina. Indubbiamente Bernard aveva un gran fascino, e ne era fin troppo consapevole. Però se non altro si sapeva prendere in giro, e non era nemmeno un tipo permaloso, nonostante talora manifestasse una certa arroganza. Gli piaceva divertirsi, ma quando c'era da lavorare era rigoroso ed esigente. Con i rimproveri non ci andava per il sottile, ma riusciva ad essere comprensivo nei momenti opportuni. Yuuri doveva ammettere che nei mesi trascorsi insieme aveva imparato a conoscerlo ed aveva scoperto una persona diversa da quella che aveva immaginato a prima vista. Si era creata tra loro una buona intesa. Nonostante le divergenze, andavano d'accordo, benchè il loro rapporto avesse un andamento altalenante. E questo per via del fatto che Yuuri si ostinava a mantenere una distanza e Bernard cercasse costantemente di ridurla, lasciandosi andare con lui a confidenze anche piuttosto private. Gli aveva perfino raccontato del periodo buio successivo al suo ritiro dal pattinaggio, durante il quale, nonostante la giovane età, ebbe un crollo emotivo talmente forte che i suoi cari temettero cadesse in depressione.   
Yuuri tornò a guardare davanti a sé.   
"Non ti deluderò." affermò con voce ferma, alzandosi.  
Anche Bernard si rimise in piedi e con uno slancio improvviso abbracciò il ragazzo. Yuuri rimase paralizzato nella sua stretta, le braccia lungo i fianchi e gli occhi sgranati. Copiose lacrime iniziarono a rigare il suo viso. Bernard se ne accorse e si scostò da lui, allentando la presa. Venne spinto malamente indietro, con una tale forza che quasi rischiò di cadere. Gli occhi furenti che aveva puntati addosso lo turbarono profondamente. Non gli sembrava di aver fatto nulla di male. Il suo gesto voleva essere solo un incoraggiamento, un segno di affetto. Perchè quella reazione? Aveva notato che Yuuri rifuggiva qualsiasi contatto fisico troppo ravvicinato, e questo non solo con lui. Ma aveva imputato tale comportamento al suo carattere schivo. Tuttavia non era imbarazzo quello che leggeva sul suo viso, bensì una gran rabbia, ed un profondo dolore. Lo osservò allontanarsi di corsa. Non riuscì a seguirlo. E rimase da solo sulla spiaggia, continuando invano ad interrogarsi sul perchè di quanto accaduto. 

 

Yuuri rientrò a casa sconvolto. Corse nella sua stanza e si chiuse dentro. Il respiro pesante. Il viso bagnato dalle lacrime. I pugni stretti. Se ne stava in piedi, al centro della stanza. Era arrabbiato. Triste. Confuso. Perchè Bernard l'aveva abbracciato in quel modo? Perchè l'aveva fatto? Come aveva potuto? Quel gesto, così spontaneo, sincero, aveva fatto riemergere prepotentemente in lui ricordi mai sopiti. Quell'abbraccio, gli aveva fatto male. Male dentro. La barriera che a fatica aveva eretto intorno a sé aveva scricchiolato pericolosamente. Non avrebbe mai permesso a Bernard di infrangerla, anche se lui pareva non desiderare altro.   
Il giovane si rannicchiò ai piedi del letto. Pensò a Victor. Ancora una volta. Pensò a quanto era felice quando poteva rifugiarsi nel _suo_ di abbraccio. Quell'abbraccio era l'unico che voleva.   
_Perchè?_ , si continuava a ripetere.  
E quel _perchè_ ne racchiudeva tanti altri, troppi forse per potervi trovare una risposta.

 

Bernard fece ritorno a casa Katsuki a ora di cena. Trovò Yuuri che stava aiutando i suoi a preparare la tavola. Lo salutò, per catturare la sua attenzione, per capire come si sentisse, e ricevette in cambio soltanto uno sguardo freddo e distaccato. Davvero non riusciva a comprendere cosa stesse accadendo. E da solo non sarebbe venuto a capo di nulla. Doveva per forza rivolgersi a qualcuno vicino a Yuuri, qualcuno che lo conoscesse bene. Minako poteva essere la persona giusta. Bernard le si avvicinò e le chiese sottovoce di parlare un attimo in privato. Lei di risposta lo fissò ad occhi sgranati. La sua espressione ricordava quella delle protagoniste dei manga, quando con gli occhi a forma di cuore guardano il ragazzo di cui sono innamorate. Minako aveva un debole per Bernard, e non lo nascondeva. Uscirono insieme di casa.  
"Cos'è successo tra te e Yuuri?" chiese la scaltra donna.  
"Non lo so." confessò l'interrogato perplesso, passandosi una mano tra i capelli, per poi raccontare quanto successo sulla spiaggia.  
Minako accennò un materno sorriso.  
"Capisco." disse.  
"C'era da aspettarselo." proseguì, dopo una breve pausa "Vedi, da quando Yuuri è tornato a casa dopo il Gran Prix dell'anno scorso, non ha più permesso a nessuno di abbracciarlo. Nemmeno a sua madre, o a me. Ha come allontanato tutti da sé. E non credo sia un caso che questa sua chiusura coincida con il suo distacco da Victor.".  
"Scusa se te lo domando, so che non sono affari miei, però... che rapporto c'era tra quei due?"  
"Ah, non sono la persona che può risponderti. Solo loro, potrebbero. Io posso soltanto dirti che quando li vedevo insieme, sentivo qualcosa... non so come spiegartelo... qualcosa di speciale. Sai, quelle sensazioni che avverti sulla pelle e non puoi descrivere a parole."  
"Credo di capire... più o meno."  
"Forse mi sbaglio, ma ho l'impressione che tu in qualche modo sia riuscito a far breccia nella corazza che Yuuri si è costruito."  
"Non ne sono molto convinto. Oggi mi guardava come se volesse uccidermi!"  
"Non ce l'ha con te, né con nessun altro se non con se stesso. Temo che si sia pentito di alcune decisioni che ha preso, tant'è vero che ha scelto di tornare a pattinare nonostante dopo il Gran Prix sembrasse convinto di volersi ritirare."  
Bernard rimase un attimo in silenzio, con gli occhi rivolti verso l'orizzonte, mani in tasca e sguardo assorto. Quindi si girò in direzione di Minako e la ringraziò per il suo aiuto.  
"Non ho fatto nulla." rispose lei sorridendo "Ora però torniamo dentro, prima che ci diano per dispersi.".  
I due rientrarono in casa e si accomodarono a tavola. Per tutta la cena Yuuri non aprì bocca e non posò gli occhi sul suo coach nemmeno di sfuggita. Finito di mangiare, salutò a testa bassa e se ne andò in camera. Bernard decise di lasciar correre, per il momento. Ma l'indomani avrebbe chiarito la situazione, in un modo o nell'altro.

 

Alla mattina Yuuri si alzò puntuale, ma quando uscì di camera per la colazione venne informato da sua madre che il suo allenatore era già andato all'Ice Castle. Il ragazzo mangiò qualcosa di fretta e poi di corsa si diresse al palazzetto del ghiaccio. Entrò. Si preparò. Si infilò i pattini ed infine raggiunse la pista. Bernard stava pattinando e Yuuri si fermò ad osservarlo. Era un piacere guardarlo. Peccato davvero che avesse dovuto ritirarsi a soli vent'anni. C'era ancora una tale fluidità nei suoi movimenti da lasciar a bocca aperta. Come non restarne affascinati?  
Quando si accorse di essere osservato, il francese si diresse verso il bordo pista.  
"Ehi, Yuuri. Come va stamattina?" chiese come se nulla fosse, quasi avesse già cancellato l' _incidente_ del giorno prima.  
"Bene." fu la laconica risposta del giovane, mentre le sue lame si posavano sul ghiaccio.  
"Ascoltami un attimo, Yuuri." gli disse allora Bernard, tremendamente serio in volto "Se, dopo essermi ritirato, avessi continuato a guardare indietro, se mi fossi fermato ai ricordi e al pensiero di quello che avrebbe potuto essere, non sarei riuscito a vedere oltre, a capire cosa ancora potevo fare nel pattinaggio pur non potendo più gareggiare. Se mi fossi arenato sul passato e su ciò che non sarebbe mai stato, non sarei probabilmente diventato un allenatore, avrei mollato e basta. Yuuri, se un ricordo fa troppo male, se si trasforma nel rimpianto di ciò che non è stato, significa che è arrivato il momento di lasciarlo andare."  
"No! Non lo farò mai!" urlò Yuuri, pugni stretti ed occhi di fuoco.  
Se anche fossero stati solo i ricordi a legarlo ancora a Victor, non vi avrebbe mai rinunciato, neppure se ciò avesse significato convivere con degli amari rimpianti. Nessuno aveva il diritto di chiedergli una cosa del genere! Nessuno!  
Bernard si aspettava quella reazione ed agì di conseguenza, ripetendo il gesto del giorno precedente. Afferrò per un braccio Yuuri, lo tirò a sé e lo abbracciò, sussurrandogli in un orecchio:  
"Allora fai in modo che quel ricordo diventi la tua forza.".  
Yuuri stavolta non rifuggì la stretta in cui si trovò prigioniero ed anzi vi si abbandonò completamente, ricambiandola. I suoi muscoli si rilassarono, mentre le sue braccia circondavano il busto di Bernard, stringendosi intorno ad esso. Era una sensazione così piacevole...  
L'allenamento di quella mattina sembrò ad entrambi diverso. Forse era solo un'impressione, o forse qualcosa stava davvero cambiando. 

 

§§§§§§

 

"Come sarebbe a dire che ti assenterai per qualche giorno?!" urlò furente Yakov, scattando in piedi e battendo i pugni sulla scrivania "Ma sei impazzito, Vitya?! Siamo a settembre! Ti sembra il momento di prenderti una vacanza?".  
"Tornerò prima che tu possa sentire la mia mancanza." rispose Victor, con la sua solita garbata ironia, per poi voltarsi ed avviarsi alla porta.  
"Bada bene a quello che fai." lo ammonì Yakov "Non compromettere di nuovo la tua carriera per un colpo di testa.".  
Victor si fermò sulla soglia della stanza. Girò appena la testa verso il suo interlocutore. Lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio. E poi uscì.  
Yakov tornò a sedersi, i gomiti sulla scrivania e le mani tra i capelli. Fosse stato un altro a comportarsi così, l'avrebbe probabilmente preso a calci e buttato fuori dalla squadra. Ma con Victor non l'avrebbe mai fatto. Lo conosceva da talmente tanti anni che quasi lo considerava suo figlio. E confidava nella sua professionalità. Non avrebbe compromesso una stagione entrata ormai nel vivo. Non poteva farlo. O almeno fu questo che l'uomo si augurò con tutto se stesso.

 

 

**NOTE DELL'AUTRICE**

Nota tecnica. Per le date e le location delle gare che citerò di volta in volta nella storia, mi sono rifatta al calendario della stagione agonistica di pattinaggio su ghiaccio 2014/2015, che trovate al seguente link, da digitare nella barra degli indirizzi del browser (vi consiglio di dare un'occhiata così potrete capire meglio la collocazione temporale delle vicende):  
https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stagione_2014-2015_di_pattinaggio_di_figura  
Ho apportato solo una modifica, variando la città in cui si svolgerà un determinato evento, ma ora non vi anticipo nulla sennò vi svelo troppo ;)  
Anche la varie strutture sportive che nominerò sono reali, non ho inventato nulla in questo senso. Mi sono documentata su internet per sapere dove si svolgano effettivamente i vari eventi.  
Al prossimo capitolo!!  
Marta


End file.
